


are you finishing that, or...?

by copperwings



Series: five word prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: The prompt was Otayuri with "are you finishing that, or...?"-In which Yuri is not afraid of Otabek's germs.





	are you finishing that, or...?

**Author's Note:**

> There was a [list of five word prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/post/162352314184/five-word-prompts) on tumblr. I'm gathering the prompts here from tumblr so they're easier to find.

Otabek was hanging on the couch of his hotel room after the exhibition skate. He was eating a lollipop—not because he particularly _wanted_ one but because it had become a habit during training season. He was fond of all things sugary, but his coach was sadly trying to restrict his white sugar intake, so lollipops were the only form of candy he allowed Otabek at all. “You can cram all the sugar you want once the GPF is over,” his coach had said; so technically Otabek was now allowed to eat whatever the fuck he wanted, but he didn’t have anything in his hotel room. Just those stupid lollipops.

Yuri was lounging at the other end of the couch, scrolling social media on the phone with his right foot on the floor and the left on the couch against Otabek’s thigh. He had those stupid leopard-print socks on and he kept kicking Otabek in the thigh every now and then when he happened upon something particularly exciting.

There was a deliberate poke of Yuri’s big toe into the side of his thigh. Otabek glanced up. “Hmm?” he mumbled around the lollipop.

“Ha, there’s already a Buzzfeed article about the skate,” Yuri said triumphantly, looking up from the phone. As if getting a Buzzfeed article was the epitome of success. “ _11 thoughts we had while watching Yuri Plisetsky’s Welcome to the Madness exhibition skate_.”

Otabek raised one eyebrow and plopped the lollipop out of his mouth. “Well, what thoughts did they have, then?”

Yuri huffed. “They thought the program was _rebellious_ , how boring.” He scrolled down. “Oh, and too sexual for someone my age.” Yuri cackled at the phone. “Morons.”

Otabek leaned closer to read the rest of the article over Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri tilted the display so Otabek could see. Otabek rolled his eyes at the article. It was really nothing out of the ordinary and had nothing they hadn’t already read on twitter. But then again, Buzzfeed articles rarely were very clever or original.

“Are you finishing that, or…?” Yuri said, pointing at the half-eaten lollipop that Otabek had forgotten he was still holding.

Otabek looked at the lollipop and then at Yuri. “What, you want it?” he asked incredulously.

Yuri shrugged. “Why not?”

“But it’s been in my mouth,” Otabek tried.

“So? My fingers were in your mouth like two hours ago,” Yuri retorted. “What’s the big deal?”

 _Yeah, but you didn’t lick those fingers afterwards_ , Otabek thought. Then he glanced at Yuri. _Or maybe you did._

With Yuri one could never be certain.

With some hesitation, he passed the lollipop to Yuri, who plopped it happily into his mouth and continued browsing social media like nothing had happened.

Eventually Yuri glanced up to see Otabek still staring at him blissfully sucking on the lollipop. Otabek could see Yuri pushing the lollipop into one cheek. “What?" he asked, the word slightly garbled around the lollipop. "I’m not afraid of your germs. And besides, it’s pretty much the same than kissing you, you know. Not that disgusting.”

Yeah, definitely not disgusting.

“Maybe I’m just mad the lollipop beat me to it?” Otabek suggested, and was rewarded with the very amusing sight of Yuri Plisetsky almost choking on a lollipop.


End file.
